Bella, Cherry, PF Maze Prisoner 306
by Generalhyna
Summary: When Bella awakens in a odd bunker, she must go on a journey through her mind to slay a mind demon who trapped her there. Meanwhile Cherry and her friends meet a intradimensional group of heros who are also after the mind demon, who wants to place the world in a endless sleep.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: I give a new story, and its horror theamed…as usual and based on a creepy game called "Maze-Subject 360" and later as the story progresses you will see a guest star group the Protectors force who will appear later so

Tag shout out-

gigglingmenehune

Perkygoth14

But anyway enjoy and read and review…please review

 **Chapter 1: Awkening in the maze**

In what looks like the hallway of an abandoned asylum, a figure seems to stumble through in the dark, what little light is shown as a hand…seeming to shift between maleish and femaleish touched the walls " _ **Where am I? this hall feels endless"**_ a voice said in a duel male/female tone before the figure seemed to pause breathing till it came to a door and slowly reached out as the seemed to be shifting figure in shadows settled into a whitish/purpleish hand of Ionic power as it pushed the door open stepping into a room…revealing the Form of Darick/D-Struct of static shock, however on him were two odd items that seemed to didn't belong to him. One was a greenish/blueish rubber braclet with the name "Arabella 'Bella' Kelly stamped on it, and around his neck was an odd lightly glowing glass like orb that was as big as a tennis ball as the outside was a bluish color as the inside, it had a rainbow swirl resembling/coping a Mega stone, wrapped in metal which resembles fingers with the middle opening wide like a gap to show it.

The Ion Manipulating hero looked around and sawed in his POV it can resemble a cell, all was there was a bed, a table with a lamp over it with a red Telephone, pipes and a doorway with three symbols that lead to another area.

"What is going on?" he wondered as the door closed behind him as outside…a inky substance covered the door and made it vanish.

"Just what is this place?" he wondered as he looked around even seeing steam seem to flow from the pipes as he felt something on his chest as he looked around his neck and touched the stone surprised "What? The Heart of Imagination and Cartoons *gently cups it in his hands* what are you doing out of my body? It's not safe for you to be out of my body" he said Becoming Matt Hagen in Clayface form oddly as he took the "Heart" off his neck and into his body.

"Whats going on…am I in a dream? The only way the heart can truly show itself is in the dream relm" he said as the phone rang "Ugg, phone, really hate that…though why am I in a bunker with a functioning phone?" he asked as he took the phone off and became…litiary Atomic Skull (Justice Leauge version) as the heart fell off his chest as he grabbed it as he used his free hand to place the reciver to this "ear"

"Hello? Who is this?" he demanded.

Little girls voice: _Welcome to the maze subject 360 AKA Arabella 'Bella' Kelly half toon goddess of the multiverse and chosen of the Heart of Imagination and cartoons of the Perkygoth14 universe_

A voice sounding like a little girls voice said surprising the shifter "How did you know my human name and title?" he demanded as the voice just chuckled.

Little girls voice: _Would you like to know, but you have been given the rare opertunity to join my sanctuary. But first, you must prove yourself worthy_

She said really confusing him "Worthy, worthy of what? Hello? Hello!?" he yelled

Little girls voice: Questions only waste time. Find a way out of the room, or you'll never leave

She said with a giggle making him mad "Hay, at least give me a hint *Shakes the reciver* now answer me you brat" he said only to hear nothing as he sighed "Joy I am in a bunker room and someone is forcing a little girl to do his or her bidding…or second option *Puts the heart of Imagination and Toons around his neck and becomes Agent Venom* **The girl has that growth Disease that prevents her from aging and she is a sadistic Child adult…yeah lets go with that"** he said as he looked around **"But the main problem is…how do I get out of here?"** he said looking around as he decded to start near the pipes only to see one valve is missing and a button closed near a grated area **"there's a button behind the wires, but I need to cut it free…and the screwdriver I can see it** *Pokes a finger in* **but can't fit it…maybe as Clayface"** he said as he became Basil Karlo in his clayface form as he slipped his clayfingers through and grabbed the screwdriver but couldn't pull it out "Nee, nee, darn I couldn't get it" he said as he looked at his bed.

"Well in games there is always something on the bed" he said walking over as he pulled the covers off revealing a little girl doll "aww, but who left it?" he wondered as he removed the pillow and sawed some pliers "Good to see that is there" he said pocketing both "Now if there are any clues under the bed" he said lifting the matress up as he swapped to be Double D (Ed, Edd, Eddy)

"Humm, a bio hazard symbol, skull and a cresent moon near a symbol of a telephone, this warents I need to check that phone again" he said as he walked over to the telephone as he took the phone of the reciver "Now lets see *turns it to the Bio hazard symbol as a number appeared* 5 *Then moves it to the skull symbol as it reveals a 9 *then lastly moves it to the Cresent symbol revealing a 7* and lastly 7, hmm they revealed the numbers 597, interesting" he said as he looked up and sawed the phone symbol was lit up.

"Odd…*tries ti input the code* but it wouldn't let him" looks like I need to light the other ones up before I can code input" he said as he swapped to be Lego Batman movie Joker as he went to the valves as he whistled "better remove the wires and then *Pushes the wires away and pockets the screwdriver* press the big shinny button" he said giggling as the covers covering the pressure gages as he sawed the needles need to go to green however…"a valve is missing, ah more searching" he said looking up to the fans as he became Ethan in his clayface form as he stretched his legs.

"this part of the fan is loose, so I can possibly pry it off and cut the wire underneath" he said as he pulled the screwdriver out and worked to pry it loose as it popped off revealing the fan wires as he pulled the wire cutters and cutted them stoping the fan on the left.

"That takes care of that, though the orang parts…" he muttered as he carefully moved the fan till the parts match as they revealed a code "Seven in the third square, four in the first and two in the last one, more codes, I remember it" he said as he pulled the screw driver out and pried the grate off the second fan as he stopped it grabbing what looked to be a wrapped bundle.

"weird" he said as he unwrapped it finding the valve needed and a blank piece of paper "I can use this" he said as he lowered his legs down as he looked at it before sighing and pocketing it "My mind is as blank as this paper, but paper has its uses but now *pulls the valve out* I better use this on those pipes" he said placing it on as he turned it and sawed how it affected the valves as he became Chameleon (TUFF Puppy) "This is gonna take me a few minutes" he said as he turned them as like he said it did took a few minutes until the needles got on green as he clapped "yay I did it" he said as numbers appeared as he squinted to look at them "1-3-8, that must be the last code *turns to face the door* which means I need to input the code" he said as he skittered over and sawed all three lights lit as he imputed the codes based on the symbols.

"Clever, but not clever enough" he said seeng the green lights on top glow as the lock disengaged and went loose as the eye hole fell off revealing the hallway as the shapeshifter grew scared as he clutched the heart "I don't know what is out there, but its better then rotting in a bunker, so courage in the absence of fear *pushes the door aside* I am going out" he said as he looked side to side.

"Well…so far so good" he said as he took one step forward, but his leg snagged on a wire as he gasped and stepped back…only to reveal a doll hung on a noose with a bed sheet that said BOO on front as he became Clover (Totally Spies) dressed oddly in a flannel plaid loose shirt, a blue nike shorts and brown Sandles "Honestly" she said knocking it away as she stepped properly down into the new room…and hopefully a way out of this nightmare.

Authors note: Looks like Bella is stuck in the maze and now has to get out, and hopefully survive.

Anyway, next chapter Bella explores a bit and works her way into the true maze to try to get out by solving puzzles and enduring the Little girls taunts.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Bella with Chapter two of the maze as Bella still transformed tries to get to this "maze" the little girl spoke about

 **Chapter 2: Rooms and the girls tests part 1**

where we last sawed Bella she was Clover from totally spies as she stepped into a odd hallway with two doors on the sides and a vending machine…right after pushing aside a scare attempt with a dummy.

 _Little girls voice: very good subject 360, Im already impressed, keep going there is more to see_

she said as the speaker shot off as Clover swapped to be agent Venom, but de costumed into Flash Tompsion, now dressed in a black trench coat that is open revealing a black shirt underneath and black pants and black sandals "If this is one of the things to see I am not impressed at all" he said as he looked around "though why do I get a Deja vu feeling going through this *sighs* it dosent matter *Pats himself* just please let me have my iPod or something to write with *suddnely slaps his forehead* wait I can wish it, I wish to have a journal in this place" he said as the Heart of Imagination and toons glowed and formed a journal in his hands "thank you heart and *opens it and sees it instant wrote* awesome, now to figure out how to get out and be worthy of…what ever is going on" he said pocketing it on his hip as he looked around and then bended down and was surprised.

"Wait this car…its similar to when I transformed into Sentinel Prime in his movie verse form to my class reunion…" he said as he had a flashback.

(Flashback)

It then showed a rainy road where Bella, transformed as Sentinel prime is driving down "this is gonna be fun, a high school reunion, I wonder how everyone adjusted and did there lives "I cant wait to see everyone I wonder how they did…though shame I cant show my powers, its gonna be worth it to tell them how I did" said Sentinel though shivered feeling the rain "ugg Hope I can find a hotel to stay at for the night" he said only to see a deer as he gasped and swerved away nearly crashing as he transformed into his biped form and panted as he looked around "what is going on?" he said looking around shivering "that was weird, but unusual *sees a sign* hum "Peaceful hills hotel" good I can get some rest and dry off quickly and call to check up on my freinds" he said as it goes to black.

(Flashback ends)

"I remember going to a hotel last night…but after that…what happened?" he wondered putting the car down as the light at the end of the hall flickered as he sawed to his surprise a little girl playing with a yoyo as he became Gansley in his deep sea warrior form "what on earth? Hello? is something there?" he asked as the light really flickers as the girl disappeared as the yoyo rolled down as the light turned on "what is going on? Is it all in my mind *shakes his head* I need to pull myself together and get the hell out of this place" he said as he walked forward to the popcorn machine.

"Humm…its broken but *looks at the side and reaches in and with a small grunt pulled out a small metal tube* this can help *Looks in and sawed a spring and took it*, and I hope this has some popcorn inside that is fresh" he said as he looked around and then down seeing a box of discarded bullets as he got suspicious as he became Nesbit in his human form as he picked some up "weird why are there bullets here?" he said pocketing it as he looked on the door on the right as he sawed a key hole that seemed to need a token and a crayon "I can use it and I can make a map out of the paper I had" he said as he drew on it "perfect…*slowly turns to the other door as he walked over and was surprised to see it was open* this warrants red flags" he said channeling and becoming Robotic knight as he walked up and quickly opened the door…only to be ambused by a set of razor blades from the ceiling as they tried to saw the robot but failed to do so due to his hard armor but it snapped the string on the heart of imagination making it fall into the room.

" **WHAT ON EARTH!?"** he yelled in a rare state of emotion as the speakers sparked operating.

 _Little girls voice: Not really sharp are you?_

that made the duel monster mad as he became Clayface or Matt Hagen as he raised a fist "This is a on purpose thing, and to try to saw me in half and…well saw me" he said as he kneeled down and became Spiderman (Ultimate Spiderman) as he used his webs to grab the heart from the room "ugg this annoying *Puts it around his neck* I hate surprises like that, but grateful that I became robotic knight" he said as he looked at the door and then became Nnotoria as he used the hilt of his zampanko to push the door open as he hured light buzzing as he peeked in and briefly sawed the room…it was filled with items cut in half "I will question the symbology in that later" he said as he hured the buzzing and took a step back as he sawed the saw blades as he reached out but got cutted "ouch, I need more practice in using Nntorias Hireo *sees the switch* I need to reach there, maybe as Vigilante" he said becoming the cowboy hero as he tried to reach for his guns but was surprised that he didnt have them.

"What in tarnation? where are my weapons…unless that little girl took them…but how?" he wondered really getting worried, but stepped out annoyed at the buzzing saws "Ugg that noise was stupid" he said partway closing the door as he looked down the hallway as he sawed a gun and it was in the light close to the dark as he made a face under his bandana at the hand print.

' _I do not know what are in the shadows…but I need to be quick'_ he thought before he quickly dashed forward and grabbed the gun just as a hand swipped at him from the dark as he stepped back as the lights flickered on "what on earth?" he wondered as he sawed a picture of a little girl making a face as he frowned "Am I hallucinating? I have no idea *touches the heart of imagination* but I feel I am in a dream of some kind of nightmare" he said as he walked away from the hallway as he checked the gun "Empty…great *Pulls the bullet out and tests it* it needs gun powder" he said as he sawed a odd slider thing and something underneath in the tiles.

"Humm, I wonder" he said becoming Chazz (Yugioh Gx) as he moved the tiles around until he got a opening to reveal a gold token thing "Weird" he said as he sawed the door and place two and two together "Guess its connected" he said as he went up to the door and used the token to unlock the door which it did as it fell into his hand.

"Alright *slowly reaches out to open the door as he paused and became Pesche* Hold it last time I tried to open a door I got sawed, time to try a Alternate idea" he said as he slowly approached the door "I hear the sound of chrismas music playing" he said as he gently shoved it open and was surprised to see a cute chrismas scene with a tree, stockings over the fireplace and a gramophone playing the music and several presents near the tree as he looked around

"Huh? Quaint I guess" he said stepping in…however the moment he did debris from the ceiling fell as the tree went limp as soon everything seems to look like it was burned as even the fireplace flames seemed empty and cold…as behind him the door closed as he turned surprised.

"I stand corrected" said Pesche becoming Ant-Man (Marval movie verse) "Geeze the happiness was short lived" he said touching a tree branch as it snapped off and turned to dust "Shoot" he said as the geromaphone seemed to activate

Little girls voice: _Jingle bells, Chrismas ends all is turned to ash_

 _Oh what fun it is to see a subject through these tests_

 _Jingle bells, memories fade, look under the tree_

 _Even though its dry and dead_

 _Theres a gift to you from me!_

As soon as she finished the geromaphone stopped as the size control hero blinked "this…is not the type of gift I want, but *turns into Oogie boogie and waves his arms up* I WANT OUT! *Gets calm, so lets see what is under the stupid tree" he said sitting on his big rump due to his legs as he picked up a figuring and a present that oddly had his full human name "Arabella" and he pocketed them both as he stood up becoming firefly (The Batman form) "Well I got what she wanted me to get now what *turns as his eyes glazed over entering Hidden object mode* Is…next" he said as shook clearing the blue from his eyes.

"Not yet" he said as he looked at a small table and sawed a scaple and a metal box "humm *picks up both items as he pockets the scaple and opens the box as he finds two items "I can make gun powder out of this" he said snapping the items making a good powder in the metal box as he then pulls the bullet shell out and poured it in "Now a pellet is needed" he said pocketing it as he pulled the gift out and used the scaple to cute it open showing a figurine and a rubber point.

"A rubber bullet…well half rubber but good enough" he said as he took the shell filled with gunpowder out and placed it on and loaded it as he became vigilante as he placed the gun on his hip "Perfect, now for that hidden object area" he said as he kneeled again as his eyes glazed over as he went through the motions to find the items on his mind list sorting through them until he blinked and sawed in his hands was a green present.

"Ok I have now a green present…now what to do?" he wondered as he looked on the mantel shelf where the figurines were "I need to find them all *pulls out and looks at the present* and I think there is one more in this box" he said opening it and taking out the last figurine "excellent" he said as he became Ryuboshi using his tail as a lift as he placed the figurines as he sawed what needs to be done.

"Humm, all of them needs to be green so" he then started to re arrange them until all the lights on the springs are green as he laughed "Hahah, I did it" he said as the painting behind the figurines lifted revealing a silver version of the token he founded outside "these are something important…for what…who knows" he said taking it as to his surprise the book shelf on the second floor of the room moved revealing a secret passage confusing the orefish Merman.

"Huh?" he wondered as he slithered up the stairs but at the midway point he stopped seeing a girl poke out confusing him for a second "Darla?" he wondered until he sawed it wasn't Atticus adopted sister, her hair was red and frizzy and had a bow in her hair and a pink dress.

' _strange could that be the girl I hured on the speaker and gramophone?'_ he thought as the girl seemed to giggle at the ore fish merman. "Well done subject 360, these tokens track your progress and everything you had learned, you need them to take your place with the others" she said as Ryuboshi got confused "What others?" he demanded as she just chuckled.

"you'll find out soon silly shifter, I cant tell you more but you will find out you silly shifter, you are really smart, if you can handle the pressure that is *she then holds out a key* here catch" she said tossing a key as it fell on the ground "Oops sorry" she said in a tone that means she wasn't as the secret passage closed causing him to glare "why that little…" he started only to hear the rushing of water.

"Oh no the room is filling with water!" he yelled as he felt emerged into the water luckily his gills allowed him to breath ' _what the heck? I need to get this water drained now…someting is trying to make sure I am changing back'_ he thought feeling his powers try to tug and shift her to human as he swam to pick up the key the girl dropped and swam to the cabinet as he used the key to unlock it as he opened it he founded a machine ' _this must drain the water'_ he thought pressing the button…but it beeped showing its denounce to work.

' _it malfunctioned I need to fix it quickly'_ thought Ryuboshi as he removed the cover and sawed the wires needed to connect. Feeling he is running out of time before he changes to be Bella as he quickly arranged the wires to connect together as the lights glowed blue as the water started to drain as Ryuboshi panted as he felt his magic stabilized as he waved his head as he looked down and felt the railing…it was dry.

"What is going on?" he wondered as he felt his hair "even my body is dry…everything dry as a bone…" he muttered as the Gramophone started up

Little Girls voice: _excellent, always listen to your instincts…they'll help you survive._

 _Now keep going, the maze is waiting_

She said as a click was hured as he turned becoming (Ultimate spiderman) and sawed the door was opened "this is getting bad…deeply bad and fearful" he said stepping out as he went to what he dubbed as the 'halves room' as he saw the buzz saws as he became vigilante and got the gun out "One shot" he said as he aimed at the switch "got to make it count" he said as he fired as he struck the green button smashing it as the blades retreated as he smirked.

"Bulls eye" he said as he stepped into it as he looked around and sawed many items that were cut in half "what is the point of this?" he wondered as he sawed a doll…a wind up doll on a desk as he became Skeleton King (SRMTHFG) as he sawed it lacked a head as he placed it back on and pocketed it "I don't know why I am keeping this…but I am keeping this" he said as he kneeled down and sawed a dark area under the table "Humm, I need some light" he said as he looked around deeply worried and confused as he looked at the half mirror "a half mirror how odd" he said only to be surprised to see half his reflection…is showing his real self Bella…dressed in what Clover wore and her hair now short with the heart of imagination around her neck as he touched it, the image mimicking him "what is happening around me?" he wondered as his eyes caught on an odd painting as he walked over and sawed it looked like a scene in new orleans "Humm…*touches it* there is something behind the place" he said as he got a idea and pulled out the scaple out and used it to rip a hole in it as his eyes seem to turn blue as he stepped back becoming Shendu as he rubbed his eyes.

" **Not yet, not yet"** he said shaking his head as he looked around and sawed a shelf in the corner as he picked up a odd power pack **"This can be useful"** he said as he sawed a dresser closet as he walked over it but sawed something carved into it…it was a picture of a little girl and boy and a message **"Me and subject 000…just who is this girl?"** he said as he placed a strong claw on the door and took a deep breath…and quickly opened it as he got defensive incase of an ambush…only to see half a dummy, as it gestured holding something.

" **Hummm"** he wondred as he took the item in the dummys hand and sawed it was a box of matches as he looked at the painting and knowing it's possibly a hidden object game as he walked up, but noticed his eyes didn't glaze as he sawed the strange girl appear sitting on a railing in the painting.

' _what in the name…how did she get in there?_ The fire demon sorccer said as the girl just smiled "Half dosent always mean less, as I sawed that you became some creatures who are half as well *raises a hand and points a finger at Shendu* you become a half dragonling named Drago *Shendu swaps to be Drago to his surprise* a half human half spider like Peter Parker *He becomes Spiderman* and a half human half Ion creature like aka D-Struct" she said as Spiderman then became D-sturuct as he just looked at his hands and glared at the girl "What are you implying?" he asked as the girl giggled.

"Life splits things in half all the time-that's how it is, I am sure you understand" she said as the Ion hero just touched the heart "Part-way but not in this extreame" she said as the girl giggled.

"Leave the NEST Behind you"

She said as D-struct frowned but in the context he can tell that she wants him to look for items "Fine don't answer my problems" he said as he became Wootox and with his long claws…ripped off a picture of a birds nest.

"HASTEN into the night"

She said as the Power ranger Kaju looked around till he sawed some strange words in the 'sky' and ripped it off.

"Discover a new PEACE"

She said as Wootox sawed a peace symbol as he ripped it off _'does any of this have any meaning except ripping canvas off'_ he thought

"As you take your first FLIGHT" she said as Wootox sawed a pair of angel wings on the fence and ripped them.

"Forget your old FAMILY" she said with a dark sneer as Wootox got mad _'never'_ he thought as he sawed a photo of a family and ripped that off.

"CUT your old ties"

She said as Wootox sawed a knife and really tore off a chunk of the painting.

"Let yesterdays TEARS" she said as Wootox with his six eyes tried to find something that can relate to "Tears" till he sawed a poster of a crying clown as he ripped it off "Become tomorows SMILES" she said as Wootox sawed the overturn clown caravan and ripped it off.

"Wouldn't that be SWEET" she said as Wootox rolled his eyes and ripped off a sign for a candy store "A life INFADINT" she said as Wootox sawed some rope in an infadint symbol.

"It can be yours you'll SEE" she said as Wootox sawed the eye and ripped it off "Just have FAITH in me" she said as Wootox took of the statue of the angels as he sawed bricks as he removed them revealing half of a diamond token as he sawed the girl was gone.

"She is gone, but what is she trying to accomplish, no forget that…who is she?" he said as he sawed the dark underside of the table and swapped to be a Dusknoir as Dusknoir Bella pulled the matches out and lit them revealing junk as he started to move them out of the way as she founded two doll arms "Alright now to put them on" she said exchinquishing the match and palcing them on the doll "Good now I need are the legs and the key to wind it up" she said pocketing it as she looked at the painting.

"there is more hidden there then what I seen" she said as she floated up to the painting and ripped the rest of the canvas off revealing a lock that like the first door needed a silver token as she took it out "if it worked before" she said as she placed it in and lifted the knob opening the door as the token fell into her hand as she pocketed it "That is good now…" she started as she stepped in surprised to see many pigions in a pigion coop as she became King Candy "Oh poor birds, they are as trapped as me" he said in sadness until his eyes caught something on one of the cages.

"A ledger…a hotel Leger" he said as he jumped up due to his short size and grabbed it as he looked looked at the front "Peaceful hills motel…*opens it and sees his real name "Arabella Kelly"* Hold on I recognize my signature in this guest book" he said as a flashback happened

(Flashback)

The flashback then shows Sentenel Prime back in vhehical form driving up to the hotel before changing into Gansley in his deepsea warrior form bending the rain away from him as he went to the front desk back as Bella as she looked around _'I wonder where the help is?'_ she thought as she sawed a bell and decided to ring it, but first sawed the newspaper seeing something Atticus, Cherry, Mo and Patch did as she chuckled "Good job guys, you really are amazing" she said "Hello there" said a male voice causing her to jump and become Whirlwind (Avengers assemble) with a gasp but luckully a glamor covered him as he turned and sawed a middle aged man dressed in plaid and has short messy brown hair and a beard as he panted "Oh you startled me, sorry about panicing" he said as the man waved a hand.

"It's ok new Freind, my name is Tom, what can I do for you?" he asked as Whirlwind sighed "Well…I will like a room for the night, I have a school reunion and I need to get going along the path after I rested" he said rebecoming Bella under the glamour as Tom smiled "Sure you can take room 360, just sign here" he said pushing the ledgester forward as Bella wrote her name down as Tom looked at it "Hum, Arabella, that is a really lovely name" he said as Bella chuckled "Thanks, though the whole town is very quiet" she said as Tom smiled.

"Well the whole town is a sleep so try not to disturb her, I'll see you when you wake up" he said as a bit of a confused Bella watched him squish a bug as she seemed to walk up the stairs'

(Flashback ends)

I remember finding refuge in that hotel…the receptionist tom was nice, but after that..blank" he said "Well I am glad you are surviving and handeling this place better than most the slubs who died in here" said a voice causing the candy King to jump and become Loki (Ultimate spiderman) as he waved his staff only for a strong hand to grab it as he sawed who spoke to him.

One he can tell was cherry, but the other was a new comer, she was a bit older then Cherry physically wise about 23, with long brown hair in a ponytail and glasses and a shirt with a goblin on front, an odd pair of headphones and blue jeans and brown tennis shoes and seemed serious, she was the one to grab Lokis staff.

"Really Bells?" the goblin girl said with a smirk confusing the trickster norse god on how she knows his real name "How do you know my real name? Forget that, Cherry how are you here? Is it your dream powers?" he asked as Cherry looked at him.

"Well Bella…that is a long story, but I want you to meet Beth Hale, leader of Team Real of the protectors force…and how we got here…" she started as Beth gave a smirk.

"An even longer story and explination on why you are here" said Beth as Loki belived that there is gonna be a long flashback of explainings

 **Authors note:** Well second chapter of the maze, and now Cherry and newcomer Beth hale of Protectors force is on the sceen to help Bella as next chapter which is a long flashback chapter, Cherry explains what happened when they learned that Bella didn't come to her hotel near the school reunion and Beth appearing and explaining what is wrong.


	3. Chapter 3 Explaining things

**Authors note:** now here comes Beth and Cherrys flashback on how she and Beth got into the maze

 **Chapter 3: Long explanation**

 _Cherrys voice: it started 2 days real time when me, Atticus, Mo and Patch didnt get your phone call_

Cherry, while normally impassive on certain things…worrying on Bella was one of the things she mostly worries about as she pulled out her iPhone to check for any miss calls.

"Bella what is going on?" she said as she sat in Fortes church as he poured tea "Cerise are you ok?" he asked as Cherry was surprised but got a neutral face "Its nothing" she said as the Mastro walked up to her "You are worried for Bella are you?" he asked as Cherry melted and sighed "Yes, it has been two days and it isn't far to get to the town where her reunion is and she should had called" she said as she checked her iPhone again as she frowned "She promised and she rarely to never breaks her promises" she said as soon as she said that her phone rang and was surprise to see it was Atticus "I wonder what Atticus wants" she said as she pressed the call button "Hello Atticus?" she said

 _Drells voice: Cherry I am calling from Atticus iPhone and I need you in the classroom Now as its very import…_

Drells started but Cherry canceled the call "denyed, I am not falling for whatever trick you have Drell" she said as Forte gave a look as she shrugged "If I learn something from Bella is to take some things at face value" she said recalling how Bella slosh off what Drell wants…however a minute later in a flash she disappeared as Forte calmly sipped his tea "Figures he would do that" said Forte

And soon she appeared in the class room stunned as Drell smirked "a word of advise never say no to me" he said as Cherry glared but her eyes turned to see…Bella? however she was dressed differently, she had on a black-t shirt and an odd vest with many pockets, green carmo pants and black combat boots and an odd watch like devise on her right wrist and a strange glob of slime with yellow eyes and small Antenne and a green hourglass symbol on his forehead.

"Bella? What happen to your reunion? and how did you get here and what is up with the get up and the watch and…snot?" said Cherry as Bella? giggled as the slime crossed his arms "Snot, how rude " the slime said as Bella? spoke

"I am a Bella, but I am not your Bella" she said confusing Cherry as Atticus walked up "Cherry, I think our guests can explain and clear the confusion" he said as Cherry sawed Bella? but also four others.

One was Beth who was as usual had a broad look on her face.

One was a male with brown hair, with one tuff covering his right eye, a blue shirt and green pants and grey shoes.

Another was a female with curly brown hair, and brown eyes wearing a light blue strap shirt, and a fingerless black glove on her right side that reached to her elbow, black pants and black tennis shoes and on her left arm is a crown shaped mark.

The last was a female that was bouncy happy and dressed in a green and yellow school girls outfit with a blue skirt and brown shoes and pulled up socks.

"My name is Beth hale and this is my team, Ricky (points at the boy) our tech expert, Marissa (Points at the girl with the crown mark) our Changling shifter and Ipkiss (points at the coke bottle glasses girl), and together we are Team R.E.A.L and before I forget *Poitns at Bella?* this is our Bella or PF Bella in this universe, and our resident wild card and her partner Skurd"

"Ok I'll bite who are you?" asked Cherry as Drell elbowed her harshly "Cherry be nice they are the PF the guardians of the multiverse" he said as Cherry gave a look before chuckling and then full out laughed annoying Beth as PF Bella and Ipkiss chuckled seeing her laugh as Ricky just rolled his eyes as Atticus gave a apologetic look as Drell face palmed as Marissa and Mo shared a look as Patch stood neutral as Cherry continued to laugh until she slowed down as Beth crossed her arms.

"you done?" she asked as Cherry raised a hand and finished laughing "oh hoho, you are defenders of the multiverse that is rich *sees that Beth is serious as she frowned* you…your really are serious" she said as Beth nodded "yeah, we are those type of people" said Beth as Cherry felt small and looked at Drell who had a look as she sat down "I'll crawl in a ditch" she said as PF Bella turned into Manolo, but has a hourglass symbol on his chest got between him and Cherry "Hay, hay now Drell no need to lash out on her after all she didnt know about we the Protector force" he said as the slime poked out from the symbol badge "true, this drell is as much as a jerk in the prime "sabrina the teenage witch verse" he said as PF Manolo patted his head "I know Skurd I know so Drell leave her alone *swaps to be Tamatora with the symbol on a brace around his neck* or else" he said crawling off as Drell froze as he frowned.

"Honestly all Bellas are like that, no matter what multiverse they come from" he said as PF Tamatora grinned with Skurd "you know it!" they said in unison.

"Um excuse, me and sorry to interrupt, but what is going on?" asked Mo as Patch spoke up "Aggreed, you guys come in saying there you need our help especially Cherrys help for some big delima" said Patch as Cherry was confused "why do they need me?" said Cherry as Ricky spoke up.

"We have a problem and it involves a dream demon that had manifested in this world and is causing problems" said Ricky as the group, minus Cherry got confused as Drell got a rare look of concern.

"A dream demon? here and trying to get out" he said "Whats a dream demon?" asked Mo as to the group surprise a nervous Cherry explained "Cherry…what is wrong?" asked Atticus as she sighed.

"Dream demons…they are horrid creatures from the dream relm that cannot leave the dream relm…but they *tears up which surprised her friends and Drell* they emotionally hurt people, and make them do things to themselves and others by manipulating humans when they are vulnable" she said only to feel herself be on someones Knee as she sawed it was PF Bella now aas Beetle with the omnitrix symbol on his chest as Skurd was on his shoulder with a pair of small glasses and a clipboard.

"let me guess, during your dream training you sawed a dream demon hurt someone?" said PF Beetle as Cherry looked at the alternate version of her freind, but nodded "during my training, I was…I was to scared to stop it, and Teller got hurt, but its eyes…" she started as PF Beetle hugged her "Shhh…let it out Dream demons are no fun" he said as Skurd wrote something down "Agreed, and they have no manners" he said as Cherry teared up and cried and Drell rolled his eyes only for Ipkiss to slap him with a mallet "meannie no eye rolling" she said

"that is what is going on, and why your friend disappeared on her way to her reunion, we have been getting readings of a dream demon these last few weeks and we think it is causing problems" said Marissa

"What type of problems?" asked Atticus "The techies at the HQ don't know and also *Looks at Cherry* did you see anything weird in the dream scape?" asked PF Beetle as Cherry tapped her chin…well…yes a Asylum like building that was covered in chains at the entrance, it creeped me out so I ignored it" she said as Beth shivered.

"great its the Maze all over again" said Beth as Drell decided to tease her "awwe scared" he said only for Beth to punch him in the face "dont mock me, I had to go through a Maze of nightmares to save our Bella from herself…and only a week passed A WEEK!" she yelled as Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry stared as PF Beetle gave them a look along with Marissa "dont ask" they said "Trust me its a long story" said Ricky as PF Beetle became Good Cop.

"But before we can plan to do something about the dream asylum tell me *wrapped a arm around Atticus* did your Bella develop any personas or problems or mental issues?" he asked as Atticus blinked "Um…no but in a glamor she can summon copies of what she can transform into" he said as PF good cop looked at Skurd who took notes "thanks for telling us" he said as Ipkiss spoke up "And on that…its really spooky on what happened to our bella…and it involved a lot of singing" she said as she grinned as the others minus PF Good Cop sweat drop

"Rigghhhhttt…anyway, Cherry, we read your file and know you possess powerful dream bending abilities, I am gonna need your help to team up and enter this *Shutters* "asylum" which I think it is the maze itself or a copy of it" said Beth as Ricky seeing they were gonna respond said this.

"And yes…we keep a file on everyone in the Protectors force" he said as Patch asked a question "What is the maze? the way you say it, it sounds not good" he said as Cherry, and even Drell looked sad surprising Atticus and Mo.

"The maze is a manipulation of the dream scape or a part area in it to serve as a 'mental test' for a person…or to tourture them" said Drell in a serious tone as Cherry clenched her fists "It was also a big taboo that my grandmother and Teller made me sware to never ever do or cast" she said as Beth sighed.

"Its also the dream demons sick amusement to mess with humans, play with the promises of a sanctuary, however it's a trap to gather power for as long as a person sleeps, the dream demon gathers power, something I had to go through to save our Bellas life…long story don't ask, lets just say our Bella can make her demons real" said Beth as PF Good cop became PF Bella and shrugged "that is my power so don't be afraid" she said as the group not apart of team R.E.A.L gave her a look as Drell spoke up.

"As much as learning about what happens in the dream scape, we need to bring the focus that our Bella is missing and this talk of Dream demons on the rise" he said as Ricky brought up a screen on a computer showing various figures and facts "our own dream manipulators that are apart of the force have been sensing a high rise in dark dream energy in this part of the multiverse *Points to a piece that represents the "Perkygoth Universe"* and when my sister Beth went to explore the dream relm of this space…we founded a energy like in one isolated area where a large dome area is" he said showing it as Cherry sawed through it a asylum like building "that is the Asylum I sawed" said Cherry as the group looked at her.

"you can see it?" asked Beth as Cherry shrugged "yes, can you guys?" she asked as the group looked at one another "Then you are the one who can help Beth" said Marissa as Cherrys jaw dropped as Drell clapped his hands.

"that is a good idea, Cherry volunteers to face a dreaded Dream demon and possibly die, all in the name to possibly save Bella" he said as Cherry got dumb founded "But, but but, how can you be sure Bella is in the Maze?" she asked "I used my Aura sense to sense your Bella, she is in the maze" she said as Cherry gave her a look on her powers.

"trust me me and my group have powers, or as you seen what our Bella can do" she said as Cherry looked at her friends as she sighed "Ugg, why me, but…how can we even stop this demon?" she asked as Beth smiled "Guys get the machine, we are doing a mind link" she said as Ipkiss saluted "I'll do it I'll do it!" she said rushing off confusing Cherry, Mo, Atticus and Patch.

Few minutes later a hospital bed and two helmets were placed in the middle of the room along with a sealing array as Atticus looked it over "Its this…safe?' he asked as Ricky checked over some data "it is safe it was tested several times" he said calming down Atticus "Though the first few tests caused some of the testers to blather like idiots for a week" said Marissa as Atticus had a panicked face as Cherry and Beth came in dressed in Pjs "This is gonna be a tough job Cherry, but stay close and trust your powers" she said as she and Cherry laid on the hospital beds as Ricky strapped the helmets in.

"Ok, get ready, if you want to get out press the buttons that will appear in your pockets" said Ricky as the two nodded as Ricky got the computer ready "Ok prepare for drop in 3-2-1 *Presses a button* drop sequence start" he said as both Cherry and Beth went to sleep as on a larger tv screen it shows a bit of a two bit Old school pokemon game sprite of Cherry and Beth in there normal cloths walking down a hallway of doors.

"Now we must pray and hope they can help Bella" said Ricky as Ipkiss pulled out a deck of cards and grinned "want to play solitaire?" she asked as PF Bella turned int Carl (Yin Yang Yo) grinned "Oooh me" he said as the two played as the others minus Ricky and Marissa sweat dropped as the two shrugged.

 **Authors note:** and that was the flashback, next chapter Bella gets in the maze as Beth and Cherry face the dream demon who wants to attack them.


End file.
